broadcastingfandomcom-20200215-history
Miscellaneous unorganized material/WNCF
edit Digital programming Although WBMM airs its own digital signal, it can also be seen on WNCF's second digital subchannel. edit History The station signed-on March 12, 1954 as WCCB-TV. It was the third station in Montgomery after WSFA and WCOV-TV. A fourth, Selma's WAKA-TV, moved into the Montgomery market in the 1980s. The call letters were changed to WKAB-TV in 1964. The previous calls currently reside on a Fox affiliate in Charlotte, North Carolina. The station has always been an ABC affiliate although it has gone through several owners including Bahakel Communications and Media General among others. The call sign has changed twice after it became WKAB. It became WHOA-TV (for "Heart of Alabama") in 1989 and most recently WNCF (for "Where News Comes First") in 1999. The current call sign switch coincided with a short-lived return to the local news race. It originally aired a digital signal on UHF channel 51 from a transmitter at its studios. Before the analog television shutdown, WNCF returned to channel 32 on April 20, 2009. edit News operation News open seen weeknights at 10.As WKAB, it operated a news department and aired local broadcasts branded as WKAB-TV News. After the call letters were changed to WHOA, the newscasts were called NewsWatch 32. Currently, the channel's news department works with a news sharing agreement with NBC affiliate WLTZ in Columbus, Georgia. Since the Montgomery and Columbus coverage areas border each other, WNCF features local WLTZ personnel on their broadcasts, and vice versa. The station currently airs full newscasts weeknights at 9 (on WBMM) and 10 (on WNCF) in high definition. It airs a public affairs show entitled Affecting Alabama on the first Sunday of every month at 5 p.m. and a Friday night football show entitled Inside the Tide & Tigers during college football season. WNCF airs a weekday call-in show from 5:30 to 7 a.m. entitled Good Morning Montgomery and WBMM airs the nationally syndicated morning show The Daily Buzz on weekdays from 5 to 8 a.m. Good Morning Montgomery can also be seen via live steaming video on WNCF's website. edit Newscast titles *''First Edition News'' (1981-1982) *''WKAB-TV News'' (1982-mid 1980s) *''NewsWatch 32'' (mid 1980s-1995) *''ABC 32 News'' (1995-February 1999, September 1999-2003, and 2006-present) edit Station slogans *"The Heart of Alabama" (1989-2000) *"Where News Comes First" (2000-2002) *"Start Here" (2003-present) edit News team + denotes personnel based at WLTZ Anchors *Nathan O'Leary - weekday morning cut-ins and weeknights *Cacky Catlett - weekday morning cut-ins and weeknights Meteorologists *Pat Walker (NWA Seal of Approval) - Chief seen weeknights and weekday mornings *Kyle Dennis - fill-in and cut-ins *Susie Martin - fill-in and cut-ins Sports *Adam Bagni - Director seen weeknights at 10 and features reporter **''Inside the Tide and Tigers'' host *Jeremy Moss - weeknights at 9 and fill-in **occasional news assignments *+ Jeremy Babin - sports reporter Reporters *Lisa Blackwell *Morgan Hightower *Bob Gambacurta - "The Capitol Report" segment *Phil Doherty - fill-in news anchor *Kimberly Brown - fill-in news anchor *Kurt Liske - fill-in news anchor *+ Stefanie Tiso *+ Olivia LaBorde *+ Christina Chambers Good Morning Montgomery *Alva Lambert - Good Morning Montgomery host *Johnny Green - Good Morning Montgomery host *Joe Hagler - Good Morning Montgomery host edit External links *WNCF "ABC 32" *WNCF mobile *WBMM "CW Montgomery" *Query the FCC's TV station database for WNCF